Bella Omnium In Omnes
by Superbi
Summary: With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light as the light calls upon the dark. AXOC PXS IXoc chappie 6 is finaly up! beware of ooc-ness!rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 New Troops

* * *

MoshimoshI!!! This is my first story so bare with me!! 

by the way i dont own hellsing (wish i did)

this should be updated at least one a week. flames and tips welcome

love,

vesperilia-kiss

the title means a war of all against all

note this story takes place in 07-?

* * *

_**Bella Omniun In Omnes**_

**Chapter 1**

Sereas Victoria was in trouble. Big trouble. The new recruits were about to arrive and she still hadn't found her former master. She could no allow him to go scaring the new request shitless on their first day. Sereas wished she was back in her coffin sound asleep, just because sunlight didn't hurt her didn't mean she liked being in it. Like Integra cared. She was going to have her ass handed to her on a platter if she did not find him.

Perched on the roof, Alucard could only laugh as he watched his former fledging search in vain for him. It was pitifuly easy to hide his power from her. He planed to put the new recruits in their place before their day was over and their was nothing Sereas Victoria could do to stop him.

A light female voice geaced his ears from somewher below. He couldn't see where it was comming from but he could here every word clearly as it floated up to him on the breez.

"Ok men, I want to make it clear that I am no longer you chief commander, how ever, you will still report to me so that I may relay to Sir. Integra, dismissed. Oh and don't forget, Sox vs. Cubs 4 o'clock, $50 on the Sox, beers on Grayson!! "

"Hey no fair!!" this time a males voice . Persumably Grayson

Alucard puzzled over that voice. It was definitely female but it carried a hint of authority as well as a cheery tone. "Another female, this should be fun." He laughed madly causing birds in nearby trees to take flight.

_'Alucard, Sereas, report to your rooms immediately'_ Integra's voiced blasted through their voice link. Starteling Sereas, who was engrosed in searching for Alucard.

_'Finaly'_ she thought '_I get to go to bed'_ . As she phaseed through the wall of the old building, her thoughts strayed to a certin brown haired one eyed captain.

* * *

Sereas opened a portal to her room and walked through her thoughts still lingering on Pip. Alucard was waiting for her. He sat in the only chair his legs propped up on the table like he owned the place. 

"Police Girl, how is Pip?" He asked gleening this from her thoughts

"Don't call me that, I haven't been your fledgling for five years, since Bloody Tower-"she all but screamed her voice going shrill. Mabey if she screamed he would go away and she wouldn't have to answer the question.

"Jesus, calm down" he said the picture of calm, and his signature smirk in place.

"I am calm!"

"We all know you lov-"

Before he had time to finish his sentence Sereas grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him through the portal he just managed to create. Alucard landed hard on the cold marble floor his hat following after. Maybe he shouldn't have bated her, but he couldn't stand it. He could not take another minuet of their thoughts ringing through his poor little head. Their thoughts were so loud that he was surprised that the whole mansion couldn't hear it. He would just have to do something about it. With that said he was imeditly distracted by the shiny new xbox and halo 3.

* * *

Integra sat behind her desk looking over the files of the officer standing in front of her. Integra was quite pretty with waist length blond hair and icy blue eyes hidden behind her glasses. She wore an elegant olive green pants suite that complemented her oliv completion. The interview processes and combined paperwork had driven her to more than her customary 5 cigars a day. This girl and her men were the only team form the long list that looked promising. She was a ex-seal with a good track record, for the most part. She decided to overlook the 'disturber of the peace' and 'a mence to sociaty and all peoples in general' for the time being. 

"You are Sophia Wylie correct? Adept with swords fire arms and twin knives?"

"Yes Sir."

"Your men are called The Death Sellers , and consist of some 20 members?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you are American"

"Yes."

"Why then Ms. Wylie, did you chose to work for the British Crown"

"Because the government is on crack up, my brother is MIA, the patriot act, higher pay, better conditions, and good dental."

Integra just stared at the girl. She was about 5,8 with a shock of long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of violet that complemented her caramel skin. She was roughly Sereas size except for height. She had on a pair of slacks and a button down blouse.

"Oh, I didn't know that Americans loved their country so much" Said Integra sarcastically.

"Vhat is this talk about Americans?" A tall lanky man stood in the doorway. His insanely long braid was wrapped around his neck and his manor of dress was between western cowboy and the army bad boy" His accent made it clears that he was a native French man.

"Captain Bernadotte, you are late" said Integra with hint of amusement. She could not wait to see how the American and Frenchman got along.

"Pardon me Sir Integra" he turned to Sophia "Madam, let me introduce my self, I am Jacque Custo-"

"Ze annoying Frenchmen!" piped Sophia

Pip stared at her. "I thought you vere American?''

"I am, I've just always wanted to say that"

"You 'ave an excellent French accent"

The pleasantries continued for about 3 minutes when a drop of blood fell from the ceiling and onto Sophia's cheek. She reached up and wiped the blood from her cheek onto her fingers. She looked up. Blood had pooled right above her head and was running down the walls.

"Um, you have blood leaking from your ceiling" said Sophia mater of factly not even phased, like she saw these things every day.

" Alucard! Get your ass down here!" yelled Integra "I told you to stay in your room!"

The blood diapered and a black mist swirled languidly above their heads before materializing in front Integra's desk. The vampire Alucard was in his customary charcoal gray Victorian suite, and red duster, but seemed to be missing his fedora and glasses. His piercing red eyes glanced at Sophia then to his master.

"You can't be serious?" Alucard looked from Sophia to Pip. "Not another foreigner."

"Is he the delinquent vampire I've herd so much about?" interjected Sophia

" ' Ow do you know of Alucard?" Pip asked.

"Yes do tell." Alucard towered over Sophia his shoulder length black brushed her nose making her sneeze. He jerked back rather quickly.

She sniffed "Actually I thought it was a joke, but when I saw the blood…" Sophia trailed off. "So we really are going to be exterminating ghouls, vampires and other mythical beings? "

"Yes Mrs. Wylie, if you do not feel up to the task you are free to go"

"Oh, no! I'm fine; I've always wanted to meet a vampire. Never thought to see one so soon though"

* * *

yay!! I got the first chappi up loaded. expect the second and third verry soon!!! 

love,

vesperilia-kiss


	2. Chapter 2 Get Ready

Hi! the second chappie is finaly up. Im so happy! I need to finish the third, but i have so many projects for school T-T. The Thrid shall be up by the end of the week. Sorry if it takes longer. Please reviwe, tips and flames welcome. Also, poems will be included at the end of some of the chapters so look out and no coppying!!!!!!

love,

vesperilia-kiss

disclamer: I dosnt own hellsing if I did, I wouldnt be writing this

* * *

Chapter 2

Alucard was pacing the corridors scaring the odd maid or two along the way. The sun would set in five hours; he would have time to sleep before the humans went to bed. A wicked smile crossed his face, Sophia and her men would get a welcome they would never forget.

Their were no missions tonight and Integra sat at her desk sorting through the insanely tall stack of papers and having a heart to heart with Sereas. I was about 4:30 am and all was quiet on the home front.

"I don't understand why you just don't tell him how you feel" said Integra

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I don't want to be hurt again." Sereas said as she twirled a strawberry blond lock around her gloved finger.

"Jesus Sereas, you have your whole death in front of you! Grab life by the balls" Integra took a puff from her cigar. She had long suspected the attraction between Pip and Sereas, if it was her, she would jump at the chance to tell him. He was a good strong solider but not her type.

Sereas was thinking about how to approach Pip but she was blank on ideas.

"How should I approach him Sir?''

"Call me Integra, Maybe you should get shot during a mission"

''That's mean!'' said Sereas giggling.

Suddenly bloodcurdling screams rent the night air as the light in the temporary solider bunks flicked on.

"What the hell!''

Integra and Sereas rushed out of the office and out the door. When they reached the bunk houses they saw the strangest sight illuminated in the light streaming through the bunkhouses windows and open doors. Sophia was currently yelling at a leering giant of a man standing not but 2 feet away. She was dresses in a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt. Her long wavy black hair and violet eyes glittered in anger. She reached up and back handed him. Alucard looked fit to kill. The girl didn't look two different either. Suddenly he smiled. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek. She slapped his hand away, turned, and stormed back toward the mansion. Alucard watched her go with a satisfied look on his face. This girl was very entertaining. She did no fear him like the others. She cared for her men sanity of she would not have dragged herself out here.

''She would make a good vampire"

"Alucard don't even go there" said Integra and Sereas in unison coming up alongside him.

''What?" he questioned, faining innocence.

"Don't even go there" repeated Integra

* * *

sry the chappie is so short. I was crunched on time but expect more!!!

sry 'bout the suckyness of my writing but here is one of the poems i did, expect more.

love,

vesperilia-kiss

**_Light and Dark _**

Is it true that the dark calls the light?

That without pain you can never know pleasure?

That if you've never cried you can't smile?

You can't love without hating?

Is it true?

You can't be comforted without being alone?

You can't feel uplifted without being shot down?

Is it true?

Before you answer this question remember this,

The light calls the dark

Just as the dark calls the light

Without one there is no other

And we love them both

Light and dark

L.A.C.W.2


	3. Chapter 3 Blow Out

me: HI all!! is me again back with the real third chappie!!!!

sereas: what happend to the ball one?  
me: well I relized how much it sucked and replaced it wif this one

Alucard: you'r right it did suck

me: meany!!

pip: disclamer: zis stupid author does not own hellzing and is not makin any money of zis crappy story!!

me: ...(goes off into a corner and cries)

* * *

It was 10 o'clock and all was calm. The occupants of the mansion were calmly going about their business when -"Calling all head officers! Report to my office IMEDETLY" Integra's voice boomed through the P.A. system and mind links. 

"Merde!" Pip uttered his favorite curse as he sprang up from the dinning table knocking over his glass of red wine staining the table cloth.

"Damn it all!" Sophia hastily wiped up the spilled chemicals for a new type of incendiary bomb before rushing out the weapons room door.

Alucard and Sereas appeared long before the other two but Sereas's hair was in disarray. Alucard was perfect as usual. The humans appeared 5 minuets later. Sophia practically collapsed on Alucard painting like the bellows. Pip in somewhat the same condition laid his head on top of Sereas's causing her to blush fiercely.

"Get off; I refuse to be your sofa." Alucard frowned down at the girl who was using him to support her weight.

"Cant-breath" Sophie gulped

Alucard phased six feet to the right and Sophia fell to the floor just managing to escape a face plant.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do that for!?" She shouted.

"I told you to get off me" Alucard smirked down at the figure sprawled on the floor.

"Enough of this madness!" Integra slammed her fists on the desks as she shot to her feet. "We don't have time for this! Sophia get up! Alucard don't be an ass!"

Sophie got up and dusted herself off and all attention was back on Integra.

"8 miles south of Big Ben, a church is being held hostage a group of freaks called the 'Renegades' part of the invert-a-c gang"

"Hey, they stole that from Bring It On Again." Sophie whispered to Sereas. They burst into a fit of giggled earning themselves a disgusted look from Alucard and a glare from Integra.

"The reports are that 15 of the clergy were trapped inside as well as 45 students. The death to-"

"Vate" Pip interrupted Integra mid-sentence "I thought zis vas a church?"

"It is, but they were holding a function for St. Barnaby's school" She said "Sophia, I need you to gather your unit and head towards the trucks. Pip and Sereas's units will stay here, Alucard and Sophie will leave."

Sophia wanted to sigh in disappointment, but she better. That sigh might just cost her job. Integra did not seem as though she wanted to listen to the woes of a common solider.

* * *

Sereas was overjoyed to be staying home but their was also a twinge of

disappointment. She had wanted to see Sophie and her troops in action. At least

She would have Pip to entertain her.

* * *

Alucard was annoyed; his master seemed to know the right buttons to push. He just wanted to go out and kill by himself. Maybe watch Sereas rip ghouls apart and the humans scuttle around, but baby-sit? Hell no. He didn't want to do that.

* * *

Pip was indifferent to the whole affair. He didn't really care who he went with as long as it wasn't Alucard. He didn't want to die just yet.

* * *

"What the hell are you standing around!? Get out and get ready!" Integra watched as the bodies phased and ran out of the room. "Walter!" He appeared in the doorway instantly, tea tray in hand.

"You screamed?" The Angel of Death walked into the room and placed the tray on Integra's cluttered desk. The calming sent of chamomile wafted from the steaming mug. Next to it was a small jar of golden honey and spoon.

"I need you to monitor the progress of the mission. I want to make sure some of the new troops get back alive." Reaching into her desk she pulled out a cigar.

"You know," Walter said producing a lighter "Smoking is bad for you."

"If my troops don't kill me with their stupidity, maybe these will." She said

"Bright ray of sunshine you are." Walter lit the cigar and left.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated" Integra called after his retreating back.

Walter raised a hand in acknowledgement and diapered down the stairs.

* * *

Decked out in Kevlar, Sophia made her way to the west wing of the building. Most of the soliders were living their and she made her way through the masses of men getting ready for the fight or bath.

"Hey Grayson, tell everybody to meet me on the back lawn for debriefing."

Sophia shouted her command at a tall blond over the heads of the crowd.

"Will do Captain!" he shouted back. Grayson was tall with shoulder length blond hair and warm grey eyes. He had a strong jaw, and was devilishly handsome. The air of commanded about him was apparent and she would have no other as her second in command. Fighting back the way she came left the main body of soldiers and walked down the flight of stairs to the weapons room.

Hastily grabbing a 12 gauge shotgun, a Jericho 941, desert eagle, berretta, holsters, and ammo, she hurried back up the stairs and onto the back lawn.

The night air was cool and crisp on her face bringing with it the sounds and smells of the city before them. The sky was clear and the moon shown down filling the landscape with shadows. She sighed. It was such a beautiful midsummers night. Sophia looked back at the great house. The moonlight cast ominous shadows on its face making it larger than life. She shuddered and continued toward the main lot.

Slipping the guns and ammo into their respective places and slinging the shot gun across her back Sophie made her way towards a group of men milling about a black transport truck and a few motorcycles.

"Sorry I'm late; I needed to get my guns." She apologized.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I just got her myself" A tall red head named Jason spoke up.

"I feel loved" She said smiling. "Well any way, there is a hostage situation, and children are involved. Be sure to aim for the head of the heart just like we practiced. Shoot anything that rotting on it feet whether it's a child or clergy, nothing can be done to save them." She paused and looked at her troops before her. " And please don't get killed. I don't wanna have to write letter of condolences and try to make your stupidity out to be bravery."

The men were silent after that heart warming speech by their captain. This was their first

time facing the real deal. The tension was apparent and it hung like a dense fog over the

group

"Don't get your ass killed either, I don't wanna have to take orders from a pansy like Grayson!" Jason yelled breakin the scilence.

"But he's your brother!" said a small brunet called Mike

"Exactly!" Jason yelled back smiling

"Boys, play nice. I promise I won't get killed." Sophie smiled at the men before her. They were all like brothers the way they acted and she didn't mind a bit. It had taken a while for them to trust her when she had taken over their unit when their commanding officer was killed in battle.

"When are we leaving taicho, it's almost 9? My feet hurt!" Complained Hatori, a gangly Japanese guy with a head full of spiky hair.

"You sound like a high school-er with all that complaining. We'll leave as soon as Alucard gets here. Has anyone seen him?" said Sophie exasperatedly.

"You asked?" Alucard materialized amidst they group of soldiers causing instant turmoil.

"Speak of the devil and he shall her appear" she said under her breath

"Precisely." His breath tickled the back of her neck and Sophie spun around whacking Alucard in the face with her hair. he stepped back a disgruntled lokk on his face. He was decked out in his usual attire. Black suite, red bow thingy, red duster, and orange glasses. No hat though.

"'Bout time. Every one put on your head sets and turn them on channel 3!" Said Sophie trying to regain her composure. She had been seriously spooked by Alucard's little trick, but no one needed to know that. "Ok, boys, lets head out!" Half of them piled into the back of the truck with Jason driving.

"Don't kill us Jason!" Someone shouted.

"I'll be sure to!" He shouted back. Then he revved the engine and took off.

The other half mounted their motorcycles and speed of after the receding truck. With a gloved hand Sophie pulled on her helmet and pushed the visor down. Giving a thumbs up to Grayson, who was beside her, they turned onto the high way.

* * *

They saw the church from about a mile away. The huge stone structure loomed above them as they sped towards it. Gargoyles seamed to stare down from their imposing height watching the scene unfold before them. Hidden in the shadows a figure lurked focused on one particular human. It disappeared into the bell tower and was lost.

* * *

When they reached the church Alucard was waiting for them.

"'Bout time you showed up." He said frowning at her "What the hell took you so long?"

"Screw off man" Said Sophie dismounting her bike. Taking off her helmet she twirled her long hair in a bun and shoved her helmet back onto her head. "Lets head on inside boys." Sophie walked around the structure and towards the massive wooden doors of the church and pushed them open.

The sanctuary was deserted. Sophia looked down the center aisle, and all that she saw was the pews fading into darkness. She signaled to her men and they all pulled out flashlights and flicked them on. They swept them through the vast church and singled in on the alter.

"Holy shit" This whispered curse echoed throughout the sanctuary, as every light singled in on the horrific spectacle before them. A priest body was positioned to imamate an inverted crucifix. He was held up by ropes above the alter congealed blood slowly oozing from his slit throat. Around the alter were two dead nuns positioned so the were looking up at the priest. The backs of their heads were non existent and bone and brain matter was sprayed behind them. Written upon the walls were various blasphemous messages, icons, and racial slurs.

"I am thourly sick of these idiotic specticals. This is the third time I've had to deal with these Satanist wanna bes "Alucard was perched on the back of a pew surveying the gruesome scene and frowning.

Suddenly the church doors slammed shut and the flashlights flickered into nonexistence.

"-the hell!?" Few laughed but most looked around, the dark masking their worried looks. The moon had long sence fleed behing the clouds and gave no light to those who needed it.

Ok people, group up. Turn on your gun lights" Grayson issued the order and everyone obeyed.

"Time for the tortoise. Guns at the ready" Shields and guns were raised forming an impenetrable armor all around at Sophia's command.

Alucard watched from the pew with interest. This girl was smart! Applying age old tactics in a modern world against a bunch of mindless ghouls was a smart move.

Suddenly gunshots erupted all around making pinging noises as they were deflected. After a minuet or two they stopped. Peeking out from in-between a shield Sophia saw Alucard, who was now standing, riddled with rapidly healing bullet holes.

"Their on the rafters!" someone shouted

"Who is!?" Another voice shouted

"Ghouls!"

"How the hell did they get up their?"

"Oh shit!"

Ghouls and FREAKS alike jumped from the rafters only to be shot to pieced or to bounce of the dome of shields and guns. Rapid gunfire sounded from both sides. The undead circled the living and suddenly the troop burst outward slicing and hacking at them with assorted swords. Blood and guts splattered every which way making it hard to see through their eye protectors. bodies of the damed were exploading in showers of dust, ash, and guts as they were hacked and shot down. Alucard who had been taking care of a female FREAK noticed a male slip through a side door.

"Running away are we?" He grinned and took of after the retreating FREAK.

Over the radio, gunshots and shouting could be herd. Then suddenly the maniacal laughter of Alucard carried over the tumult followed by louder gun shots. Integra stood next to Walter listening in.

"Miss. Sophia, what's your current status?" Walter spoke into the head set.

"I don't know manman, if you seen this shit! Hatori I got 25 how 'bout you? Liar! You so did not get 50! Alucard watch where you're pointing that thing! You nearly shot me! Sorry Walter, I'm good. We are heading up to the second floor above the fellowship hall. No losses so far. Alucard went off to get some FREAK who escaped so…" She paused

"Sophia, report back to me when you get the hostages." Walter said relived that the whole thing was going so well.

"Sure" Sophia responded

After hacking through countless ghouls, and loosing nearly all their guns, the group made it way out of the sanctuary, through the fellowship hall and up a set up back stairs with little interference. They got the hostages out the back door with no problem when a little girl started screaming.

"Marci still in there! My sista Marci still in there!"

Sophia squatted down and asked the girl "Where is your sister?"

"She hidded in the big place." The girl said sucking on her thumb.

"What big place sweetie?"

"The big place where Father Michel talk for a long time."

Sophia stood up and addressed her troops. "I think she means the sanctuary. Jason, Phillip, Hatori, Grayson, come with me. The rest of you, get them to a hospital." She spoke into the headset "We have evacuated most of the hostages. One of the girl's sister was left behind. Me and four of my men are going back into the church to retrieve her. Have you heard from Alucard?"

"Yes, I have herd from Alucard. The FREAK he chased led him to a nest of FREAKS and he is currently exterminating them. be careful Sophia."

"Don't worry about me. Tell Alucard we need him ASAP, I don't like this." the way the situation was playing out made Sophia uneasy. After setting through the saintuary, their was l,ittle interference from the saposed hostage takers. It was as if it mattered not that they were taken.

"Will do" walter said sitting back in his chair. now to find that damed vampire...

The five of them turned back into to the church and made their way to the sanctuary.

"Come one guys, we have to be quiet, god knows what still here." Grayson whispered.

I was deathly quiet and the stone floor was littered with piles of ash and dust, which thankfully muffled their footsteps. The smell of rotting flesh and ash was nearly overpowering. When they reached the sanctuary a little girl was sitting in a pew her back to them illuminated buy the large amount of moon light streaming through the broken and splattered windows. Her bright blond hair was dulled by blood and dirt and her white dress was nearly black.

"Marci?" Hatori called hesitantly called

The girls head snapped around and she glared at them with red eyes. She flew at them spitting and hissing arms flailing. One shot was fired and her body was knocked back by the force and turned to ash. The men turned to look at their captain with her desert eagle smoking.

"Nothing could be done" Sophia's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She felt anger well up inside her at the utter disregard of this childes life.

Something flashed by Jason's cheek. It flew past and imbedded itself in the doorframe behind him. A thin line of blood appeared and he slapped his hand to his cheek.

"What the hell?" More flashes followed. Something struck Sophia in the head throwing her back a few feet and cracking her bike helmet in two.

"Captain!" The four men tried to run forward buy were knocked of their feet by a gust of wind. When they reached for their guns their hands met air.

* * *

me: attack of the evil cliffy! a realy good fight scene follows!!! 

sereas: by good she means ' the suckyest fight scene ever written'

me: you know, I could just kill you off

Sereas: you wouldnt dare ( points hallconnen at author)

me: sry, well any way, new chappie will folow soon the fight sean is acutly quiet good.!!!! please rewiew, please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

love,

vesperilia-kiss


	4. Chapter 4 Blow Out 2

me: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! new chappie!!!

Alucard : took you long enough

me: ... ( gives reprochful look) Well anyway the rest of the fight and the plot thickens!!!

Sereas: The author owns hellsing and is making a huge profit off of this

Me: don't say that!! (hits sereas with silver goblet)

Sereas: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! it burns!!! it burns!!!!!

Me: this is the real disclamer : I dosent own hellsing. period. end of story. but if i did Aulcard would be mine and mine alone. (cackles evily)

Alucard: um... (backs away slowly)

Pip: enyoy ze story!!!!!!!

* * *

"Sophia! What happened! Sophia! Sophia answer me!" Integra was shouting into the mike and Walter was hastily flipping switches and turning dials. The connection had suddenly gone on fritz and was replaced with the lovely sound of static. 20 minuets hand gone by and suddenly a male voice could be herd. 

"Woo! Go Captain! Kick her knife wielding ass!"

"This is Sir. Integra report your name and the status of the group!" Integra yelled into the mike her athorative voice on full blast.

"Oh, sorry for yelling Sir. This is Phillip. The vamps and ghouls are silenced, the hostages rescued, and Captain is currently fighting some vampire chick with throwing knives Sir. "

"She not injured is she?" Integra asked concern filling her voice

"Um a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well she pulled a knife out of her shoulder and thigh but they didn't go deep."

"Your captain is injured and your letting her fight?! What kind of people are you?!" rage was present this time

"Well Sir, when we tried to help some sort of shield blocked us, then their was a huge cloud of dust, she just got another injury, more serous this time, a gash on her stomach it looks like. Damn I wish their was something we could do! Holy- she moves fast. Yes! We knew you could get her Sophie!" Phillip suddenly yelled causing Integra to flinch

"Wa-what happened!?" She said hurriedly

"Captain sliced of her head, a nice clean cut too."

"She did what!?"

"Sliced off her head. What's the matter Sir?"

"Where is Alucard?"

"He just arrived."

"Go tend to your captain" Integra said with a sigh. Could things get any worse?

"Yes Sir" Their was click then a buzzing sound issued from the speakers.

"Well" Walter said slipping of his headset "That was interesting."

"Too much so." Integra said massaging her temples; it had been a long night.

* * *

Sophia's head hit the stone floor hard. The cool air massaged her face clearing her disorientated mind. She saw something streak towards her and rolled sideways. A women in a nuns habit knelt with two knives in her hand. She had long blond hair and glowing red eyes. The knives were imbedded to the hilt in the stone floor exactly where she had been moments before. Sophia rolled away and hastily got to her feet. She groped her belt, guns were gone all she had left was the short sword, and her hand grasped the wooden handle of... A STAKE KNIFE!!!???? 

"What the hell is this!!??"

* * *

Phillip seeing Sophia go for her belt voiced the question, "Did we ever take out that steak knife from that mission in Katar?" Her shout answered his question. 

"Nope, don't think we did." Mike said

"You think she is going to be ok?" asked Hatori

"Yah, she can handle her self." Grayson's voice reflected more confidence than he felt. All she had was a steak knife and the vampire had countless knives. Oh well nothing could be done.

"This" doge "is" doge "not" doge "fair!"

Sophia was dodging groups of knives left and right some just missing their mark, shredding her Kevlar. She could not believe that her men, her faithful trusting men, had replaced her short sword with a steak knife. She was also mad at herself for not noticing. The vampire was silent as death as they fought. Her attacks were steady and struck with lightning speed. The adrenalin rush was the only thing keeping Sophia from being killed.

Sophia was running around a side of the alter when knifes struck her in the shoulder and the thigh. She stumbled but kept on running.

"Machete!!" She shouted to the four men and Grayson threw his to her.

"Wow it went through." Graysons voice was distorted as it floated through the barrier.

Jumping up she caught it and flitted behind a column. A deadly soft voice carried throughout the sanctuary.

"Come out my little flame; let the wind blow you out."

Sophia shouted from her hiding place "Blow me out, my ass!" She grabbed the knife hilt in her thigh and tugged. It came out rather smoothly, with little pain, and Sophia tossed it aside. She did the some for the knife in her shoulder but instead of tossing it Sophia stuck it in the breast pocket of her shredded Kevlar. "Ok" She said to herself "Time to-" The column exploded in a hail of dust a small chunks of rocks. Sophia felt the killing intent radiate from the vampire as she drew nearer. She ran for her life. Sophia know she was going to die and their was nothing she or her men could do about it. The dust and ash, kicked up by her feet, enveloped her and she could not see no matter which way she turned. She continued running but tripped over god knows what and crashed to the floor. Soft laughter came from every direction and blocked out every other sound. Utter hopelessness filled her mind and she could still here the laughter ringing in her head when it had subsided. Sophia laid their, her body covered in countless cuts and burses and wept.

'_Why are you crying?_' a voice spoke in her mind and it was soft and reassuring

"Alucard?" She managed to ask through her sobs. he wass the only one who could possably-.

'_Alucard? No child, I am not him. Why do you not stand and fight?_'

"I can't, she is that much stronger than I am." Sophia had stoped crying and was content to just lay their. The cool stone floor soothed the burning pain of her cuts, all she wanted to do was lay their and sleep.

'So _you will let your self die? What about your promise to your men?_'

"There is nothing-"she started

'_You can stand up and fight. You do not know all the power that resides within you. Stand up and fight._'

Sophia stood and faced the dark shape that was steadily becoming clearer. Dirt and grime stuck her tear stained cheeks and she whipped at them with an equally dirty gloved hand. A gust of wind swept away all the dust in the air and reviled her opponent. She grasped the machete and launched herself at the figure, a stupid thing to do really but what else could be done? Sophia brought the machete down with all her strength and managed to drive it deep into the vampires arm. The same instant that Sophia struck the Vampire sliced sideways creating a large yet shallow gash on Sophia's abdomen. They pulled apart and readied themselves for another attack.

* * *

The two opponents could barley feel the pain generated by their wounds, they were so caught up in the battle. All that could be herd was the clash of metal on metal as the attacks grew in speed and ferocity. Sophia saw an opening and she took the chance. The machete sunk into the vampire's neck with sickening easy, nearly decapitating her. In the vampires last moments the whispered into Sophia's mind.

'_Well done little flame. I was not able to extinguish you. Here is my parting gift._'

And with that she placed her palm on Sophia's waist and pushed down slightly before turning into ash. Mike, who had been leaning on the invisible field, stumbled forward as it disappeared in a flash of blue light. They rushed forward to tend to their injured captain. She brushed them aside and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

"Just what do you think your doing Yankee girl" Alucard appeared in front of her halting her progress. The smell of her virgin blood was intoxicating. It was nothing like Sereas' or Integra's, but was sweet and fiery at the same time. He tried not to think of how it would taste on his tongue but focus on the problem at hand. He assessed her wounds at a glance and sighed. The stupid girl, her moving around only made the bleeding worse.

"Fuck off" Sophia gritted her teeth against the shooting pain throughout her body and brushed passed him. The adrenalin rush she experienced during the fight had nullified the pain, but once the battle was over it came back full force.

"I don't know how you can still walk but, if you keep this up you won't be walking for long" He said pointing at the droplets of blood in her wake.

"Ticho, please be reasonable" Hatori pleaded giving her a puppy face. "Come on; let us bandage all those wounds"

Who could resist such a face? She could. She was sick and tired of being babied every time she got something as simple as a scrape. '_This is total bull! __I can't take it when they're like this. They're not keeping me in bed for a month again, I'll kill them before I let that happen._' her thoughts continued like this growing increasingly darker and more spacific.

* * *

Alucard, to his surprise could hear her thoughts clearly. He tried to probe into her memories to see if her defenses had crumbled or if she had gone insane. One could never tell with Americans. Let's just say they hadn't. High pitched wailing assaulted his brain and he stumbled back in surprise. 

'_You may be able to read my thoughts but my memories are personal_' she thought at him.

Alucard looked over to see her arguing with Hatori who was trying to bandage the slash on her abdomen. He scanned the sanctuary for any singes of life or un-life and his gaze zipped over the balcony. Alucard thought he saw what looked like a pair of red eyes, but when he turned for a second look, nothing was their. Alucard stared intently at the spot before his attention was directed back to the troops and Sophia. She was being laid on a pew by Hatori and Phillip all the while weakly insisting she was ok and to let her up.

"She's lost to much blood, the idiot" Said Phillip leaning over Sophia shaking his head.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Alucard asked. He had come to the conclusion that if he warmed up to the Americans he could learn more about their leader not being able to access her memories and all.

"Yah, nearly got herself killed trying to save a stupid kid from the fire he started. Should 'ave let him die. Stupid kid never touched a lighter again."

"So, she is one of those risk you life for an ant, type of girls?" He said giving his signature smirk.

"Oh, No. She has a severe case of arachnid and insectna phobia. I remember one time a recruit tried to pull a prank involving locust and cicadas. He is still not out of the hospital, but I think he can talk now." said Grayson letting lose a holow laugh. He and Mike were fashioning a stretcher out of curtain rods and alter cloths.

"All up in my business! I don't recall giving you lot permission to tell him about me." This comment was largely ignored except for Mike telling her to shut it. She threw part of her bloodied Kevlar at his head and it made a satisfying squelch.

"Violent much?" Alucard asked grinning. This girl was a hell of a lot more interesting than he thought.

"You have no idea" Grayson replied "Ok men, lets hoist her gently now. Gently!"

Sophia struggled to get up and away from her men, whose attempts to keep her still were useless. She managed to walk a few feet before falling backwards and landing in a pile of bloody clothing and ripped cloth.

"Let me take her. Its the least I can do." said Alucard looking over at her.

"No! Don't let him have me!" She yelled still on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to take her?" asked Grayson looking over at his captain who was still shouting protests.

"You will never take me alive, never!!!"

"Yah, you should worry about the reporters gathered outside. I promise I'll take care of her." He gave them a toothy grin, gathered her into his arms, and disappeared with Sophia's last protest still on the air.

Voices could be herd for outside. Mary Teal, one of Brittan's greatest and nosiest reporters, doing what she was paid to do.

"There have been reports of countless numbers of gun shots and screams coming from St. Barnaby's Cathedral. Behind me you can see the doors blasted to smithereens. The stain glass windows are either splatter with blood or in shards…."

"We've got to get out of here" said Hatori

"Look their, back door!" They hustled out the door and exited onto the side street where their bikes were waiting, Phillip using Sophia's bike. They speed out of the surrounding area and made their way back to Hellsing.

* * *

Me: hope u liked it ! 

Pip: zey didnt

Me: sobs

Sereas: new chappie comming soon if you are still reading this!!! (turns to author) When will I reappear?

Me: after or during the 6 th chappie (ducks blast from hallconnen and runs like hell) by!!! and please rewiew


	5. Chapter 5 Dead!

Me: I bet your dying to read on

Pip: no, zey are dying from bordem, ans ze utter crappyness of zis story

Me: why is everyone so mean to me!!!!!

Sereas: cuse, its fun

Alucard: the author dose not own helling, my chem, or me, and is making no money off this story. though she is making a grade, but i think thats legal.

* * *

They reappeared outside Sophia still struggling to get loose. She channeled her pain into anger and indignation at her men for abandoning her. 

"Let me go!" She shoved away from Alucard's chest but his grip was unbreakable.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Hell yah, I can walk!"

"On air?"

"Wha-?" She gave a God awful shriek which in turn set Alucard off laughing.

It turns out that they weren't on solid earth any more. Sophia clung to Alucard like Velcro. Apparently, balancing the topmost steeple of the church was not something she was used to doing. Alucard's only warning was "Hold on tight" before he took a gigantic leap and landed on the roof of a neighboring building. Sophia shrieked again and buried her face in Alucard's chest shielding her eyes for the night scene swiftly passing by.

* * *

They reached Hellsing in about 10 minuets and Sophia has made herself comfortable in Alucard's arms. He opened a portal and stepped into it. Darkness surrounded them, making Sophia a tad bit uneasy. Alucard stepped out of the portal into Integra's office. She was sitting behind her desk cigarillos in hand a snifter of brandy next to her and a huge stack of paperwork in front. 

"Alucard what happened?" She asked looking at the Sophia.

"The idiot decided to see the least amount blood she would need to live."

"No I didn't" Sophia said indignantly "Some vampire skank wanted to make me mince meat."

"I won't ask for a report, I'll get it from Grayson." Integra said "I just need you t answer one question. Alucard why weren't you their for back up? It must have taken you, what, five minuets to wipe them out."

Alucard did not miss the underlying message in what she said. The fact that it was true made it even worse. "Master how could you be so cruel"

"Easley, Now Alucard go and tend to the girl. It's your fault she is injured. You were not their to protect her and her men. Dismissed" and with that she went back to her paperwork.

Alucard scowled at her bent head. She had no right to talk to him as if he was some mere pet. And as for this girl she was more trouble than she was worth, at least she was quit now. He phased out of the room leaving the feeling hostility behind. A powerful wind blew through Integra's office throwing papers every which way leaving them scattered about the room.

"ALUCARD!!!!" dark laughter filled Integra's head as she screamed his name. Walter who was just about to knock on the office door, decided to come back later. Maybe he could visit Pip or-. "Walter!" Sigh.

"You called" he said opening the door.

"Pick these papers up."

"Yes, malady

* * *

Alucard appeared in the infirmary and mentally called Dr. Adrian. He came in taking off bloodied gloves as Alucard laid Sophia on a nearby bed. He was a handsome man with a goodly sized afro and dark skin. His muscular body and hands did not befit anyone's normal idea of a first class surgeon, but he could work wonders. The infirmary, in which he worked, was a stark place with little color. The medicinal smells assaulted Alucard's delicate nose and he was blinded by all the blechy whiteness which matched Adrain's scrubs. The metallic taste of old blood lingered in the air and mixed with the new. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Adrian asked as he tossed the gloves in to the bio-basket.

"Had a little run in with a FREAK." He said smoothly

"Ahhh, I'm surprised she not dead."

"You and me both-"

"And if you heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve, the ending of you life and if you get to heaven, I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve cough-cough the ending, if your life wont wait, then your heart can't take this, Have you herd the news that you dead? cough no one ever had much nice to say. I think I never liked you anyway, so take me from the hospital bed, wouldn't it be grad to take a pistol by the hand, and wouldn't it great if we were dead!"

The two men looked over at the girl lying on the bed, singing her little heart out, with raised eyebrows. To Alucard's great annoyance, the song become, if possible, even more cheerfully morbid.

"-during this operation, found a complication in your heart so long, and you've got, maybe just two weeks to live-"

"Will you shut it!" Alucard roared. He had had quiet enough of her sarcastic comments and subliminal messaging.

Sophia, a dejected look on her face, turned on her side and hummed the song silently to her self. After a few seconds Adrian left to go get bandages, stitch kit, and a massive dose of morphine and sleeping pills.

He returned arms laden down with needed materials to find Alucard holding Sophia's shoulders, trying to keep her down. He dropped everything and ran to the bed side.

Sophia's body jerked off the bed as convulsions racked her body. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and her mouth was opening and closing as if she was trying to talk.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Adrian yelled forcing a piece of cloth into Sophia's mouth to stop her from swallowing her tongue.

* * *

Me: more evil cliffies!!!!! 

Adrain: will i disapear after this?

Me: no u will be back after the infermery scene

Adrain: oh

Me: by all!!! much love !!!!! please review and tell me if I should stop or go on!!!! peace out!!


	6. Chapter 6 Voices

Hi all!! sry i havent updated but i had a ton of projects. I dont think I will update in the next 1-2 weekes because I have finals, but feel free to rewied and ask questions.

Disclamer: I do not own hellsing if I did I wouldnt be writing this, I'de draw it.

* * *

"What makes you think I did anything?" He asks sourly. Alucard's coat and glasses were lying haphazardly in a nearby chair. The arms his white dress shirt was rolled up past his elbows and his hair was brushed back from his face and held up by a black ribbon.

"Look at this!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly. The bandages around Sophia's abdomen came a-losse and her wounds were exposed. The blood was congealing in front of their eyes forming a scab. The scab got darker and darker and cracks appeared. Then the edges of the scab pealed up exposing unblemished flesh. Adrian grasped one of the scabs edges and pulled. It came away easily and left no sign of the gash that was once their. The process repeated itself to the knife wound in her shoulder but was visibly slower. This was happening to all the major wounds on her body until al that was left unhealed were minor burses and a few cuts.

Her body, which had calmed, gave one of the most violent convulsions arched off the bed so only her limbs, which were being held by the two men, remained on the planted. Swirling gold liquid seemed to bleed from under the surface of her eyes hiding the startling violet from view.

A disk of light of light formed above her head a voice issued from its undulating form.

"_I am Gloredhel, Father of the gods. Unto you, my daughter Luthien, I bestow the gift of fire, a light in the darkness so that you may help others find the light" _

Though this is not what the men herd, they her something akin to "ashiudasgir rqggqg qgrtwegfdhvb eshgwohgbb hoeregihishih shu euihgdhgbh tisihgihgihgk hgsrtgserhkh"

The disk split in two and one fell upon Sophia's abdomen and disappeared into her skin leaving a barely visible red mark in the crude shape of a flame. The other pulsated as a gust of wind upset the medical forms on a nearby desk.

"_I am Unduili, queen of the winds. My gift to you is the zephyr. May she serve you well." _And with that the second disk settled upon the left side of her waist and disappeared into her skin leaving a faint blue mark of a gust of wind.

Sophia's body calmed and her eyes fluttered for a moment then closed. She appeared to be in a state of calm, but what was going on in her pretty little head was far from calm.

"What the hell is that?" Adrian asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Alucard snapped

"Man, I thought you were all knowledgeable in the supernatural and shit."

Alucard snorted at this last comment. "And you know everything that could possibly go wrong with the human body."

* * *

Sophia opened her eyes to be greeted by blackness. She sat up and looked around. Their was nothing. The pain and the blood were all gone and she was naked at the day she was born. Her hair hung loses down her backside and brushed against her legs.

"This must be a dream." Sophia was too stunned by her current state to really care. 'As long as nobody sees me.' She checked herself before rising to her feet. Nothing was out of place. As Sophia walked into darkness a flame flickered to life before her, just as a slight breeze blew past. Sophie reached out and grasped it.

Grabbing fire doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do in any case, but since it was her dream she figured the laws of the universe didn't apply. It was slightly warm to touch and wound about her fingers like a snake. The "snake" stared at her its "head cocked to the side.

"Pretty" Sophia brought her hand to eye level and blew on the "snake" gently. Its flaming body flickered and its tongue darted out and touched the tip of her nose. She giggled. This had to be the cutest thing she had seen all summer. Suddenly Sophia felt something brush against her other hand, and just managed not to scream. Looking down a transparent butterfly settled on her wrist. Bringing her other hand up to her face she studied both creatures intently.

The dark world around her gave a violent lurch and Sophia was thrown off balance. A giant crack appeared over head splitting the darkness. Red light seeped through as the crack grew wider. Then the darkness shattered leaving the world an angry crimson.

"What the-"

The snake and butterfly had disappeared leaving her alone. Visions of carnage and the spilling of innocent blood danced before her eyes. She watched in horror as disgusting beings, surly spat from hell itself, rapped women and slowly ate children relishing their cries of pain and terror. The streets ran red and black with the blood of the creatures who sought to claim this imperfect world as their own, and humans who sought to protect it.

Bodies were torn apart and the hidden looked on in terror at the spilling organs and spraying blood. Hearts were ripped from still living bodies and eaten as they still beat. Buildings burned along with their occupants and the blaring of gunfire from those who still fought died slowly and was replaced by screams.

Sophia could smell the burning rotting flesh and taste the blood and ash on the air. She could feel the heat of the flames as they lapped up everything in their path. The thing that caused her heart to freeze over was that these beings that were gorging on the flesh of the living were made by the men they were eating. Even the demons from hell and angels form heaven were battling side by side. Every dammed and holy creature fought to keep the balance. Sophia saw herself standing atop a pile of corpses and was surrounded by five shadowy figures. The look on her face was that of sadistic glee and an arm was rapped possessively around her waist. What the sadistic Sophia was wearing caused the real one to gasp, aghast at what she saw. Sophia was wearing an upper-class Victorian style dress that looked as if a hooker got hold of it and made a few modifications. Her ample bosom was barely held in check and instead of real fabric, their was gauzy see through stuff from below her breasts to her waist, and then from mid thigh to her seleto heals.

"Good god, I wouldn't be caught dead in something so trashy!" She exclaimed to herself. The vision slowly faded and the angry crimson was replaced with an underwater scene. There was nothing around her but seemingly endless water. Sophia could not feel the waters touch but she was pretty sure that's what she was in. The sun only streamed through water dancing playfully around and on her.

"_You and the others must fight to keep the world from coming to this. Their will be a great battle, but the outcome will surly be brighter" _The voice she had herd during the battle with the female vamp was herd again sending waves of reassurance through her disorganized mind.

"What others?" Sophia said aloud

"_That is for you to find out on your own," _it said with a hint of humor.

"Some help you are." She grumbled under her breath

The disembodied voice chuckled. _"Sarcasm will get us no where in this budding _

_relationship"_

"_Stop picking on the poor girl Sedjet" _a cool female voice joined the male one _"Excuse _

_the idiot, I am Zephyr."_

"The west wind Zephyr?"

"_NO the east wind, what the hell do you think." _yelled Sedjet.

_Don't talk to her like that!"_ Zephyr shouted in response.

'_Good God, I just want to wake up.'_ thought Sophia as the voices argued overhead.

Suddenly their was a rushing sound and all turned to black and she knew no more.

* * *

I sry. I cliffyed again. I do better next time and auctulay have a proper ending of sorts. Thank you to the three people who were kind enough to reviwe. I send u much love

love

vesperillia-kiss


	7. Chapter 7 Hats, rings, and other things

V.K.: hi all! I'm back with a whole new chapter. sry it took me so long. I had finals. I probalby fail my chem and geometry ones. sigh My mom will kill me if I get lower than a B in those. T-T. This is her gradeing scale: AA / BC / CD / D dose not exest / F DEATH. I love my life...

* * *

It was noon on a bright September day. The sun was shining gaily and the brilliantly colored leaves rustled quietly as a warm wind blew. Hellsing was silent as the grave. Sereas Victoria stalked through the shadows searching for her Harkonnen which had gone missing the day before. The list of suspects was quiet short due to the fact that it would take five grown men to lift it and someone with an natural ability at hiding things as huge as her Harkonnen. She was wearing jeans from the day befor and a tight black babydoll with Revenge slashed across the front in red. Her hair was in its usual messy ponytail. A pair of chuch tailors adorned her small feet.

"Alucard, this isn't funny!" She yelled to the rafters overhead.

"_T__hink of this as a training opertunity"_

"Gimmi back my gun you rotten old courps!!" She couldn't believe she called him a rotted old courps. She could have used this newfound gaul when she was still his fledgling then mabey he would have some respect for her.

"_NO"_

"I'll tell Integra."

"Tell Integra what?" Sophia freshly sprung from the infermary, yawed wildy as she skated down the corador. Sophia was wearing a pair of gray boy shorts that reached down to her knees, a large black HIM T-shirt, and black and white two wheeled skates. Her long hair was pulled back from her face in a low ponytail. She came to a stop in front of Sereas her wheels making a small squeel of protest.

"Interga is going to have a cow if she sees you galavanting around in thoes." Said Sereas pointing at Sophia's feet.

"So, I'm not do'in anything." She eyed Sereas warraly. "Is this what you were going to tell Interga about?"

"No, Alucard stole my Harkonnen" Sereas said as a look of utter disgust crossed her beautiful face. "He is over 500 yeas old, yet he acts like he's five."

"That old bat!?" Sophia exclamed "Just yesterday her stole Jason's laptop, we found it dangling from a frayed rope in that old oak overlooking the pond."

"Is that you ended up in the infirmary! Sophia, you need to be more careful. In the four months that you've been here YOU have been in and out of their more times that I can count."

Sophia hung her head in mock shame. "Yes mommy." She said with a sigh

Don't yes mommy me young lady." Sereas said laughing. "Is the date set for your wedding yet?"

"Yes, it been set for three months now. Jason and I decided on Sunday, you know three days from now. He made me promise not to 'hurt myself, others, cause any type of mayhem, discord, or trouble of any kind, less I be maimed, beaten, or strangled by my fellows.'"

"Not doing a very good job are you." Sereas said amused at the fact that Jason would expect Sophia to be a good girl and behave.

"Sophia Wily, What in bloody hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Fuck!" Sophia whispered under her breath as Walter rounded the corner behind her. She took off like the wind " Why don't you take somthin' of his?!" She called behind her as she fairly flew down the corridor Walter hot on her heals.

"_something of his"_ she thought. Then it hit her, his hat! She cackled evilly startling a passing solider who walked quickly past her. Alucard had just gotten it back from the cleaners. She phased into his room and the search began.

* * *

Thanks to the two new peoples who rewied and thoes who have read my story. Best of luck to all thoes who have had, are having, or will have finals.

love,

V.K. ; 

p.s.

i just saw cloverfiled, i put out a challenge for anyone to write a hellsingxcloverfield fic. I'll try but i think its going to be hard.


End file.
